sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Jhamel Thompson
)]] Name: Jhamel Thompson Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Gangs and Gang Activity, Guns, Alcohol, Working Out Appearance: Jhamel stands at around 5'8" and 165 pounds. His body is fit and toned from his time spent at the school's Gym after hours. His hair is extremely short, buzzed less than an inch to the scalp, and he is clean shaven almost every day of his life. His skin is quite dark, matching his eyes and his hair well. He has a sharp nose, a little broad for his face, and his cheeks are strong, with sharp angles rather than rounded like most his age. His forehead is a little large to accomodate his slightly enlongated head, and three lines stretch accross it from his almost constantly narrowed gaze. However, beyond that there is very little that is well kept on Jhamel. His style of dress is typical gangster, every single article of clothing always red. He wears a Detroit Fury cap which is always cocked to the right, an over sized red shirt with some type of logo on it, and generally has on a pair of red gym shorts. When not found in this style of dress, the shorts are usually replaced by a tan set of cargo pants or black jeans. Biography:'''Jhamel was born in 2003 to Michelle and James Thompson after five years of marriage. The pair had moved farther and farther into the inner city of Detroit over the past five years as James' hours at his primary job being an Electrical Technician began to dry up. When Michelle became pregnant in 2002, James had panicked for the wellbeing of his family, and had gone out and picked up a second job as a 3rd Shift Cashier at the local Shell Station. Jhamel's upbringing was about what one would expect from an underprivileged inner city Family. Jhamel's father was almost always gone, and even working both of these jobs, it was difficult for the family to make ends meet. Jhamel went through elementary school enthusiastically, excited to get the opportunity that was given to him. When he was younger, you could almost always hear him exclaiming "Mommy, I'm going to get reeeeally rich and make things better for you and daddy!" Even on the days that Jhamel came home to just a couple of cans of vegetables in the pantry, it didn't seem to discourage him; only spurn him on. His grades in these early days were stellar, and with little provocation he did all of his homework, getting A's on almost every single assignment. However there was one fateful night during the middle school that upon his return home, his parents were nowhere in sight and the TV was on. Having no homework that evening, he crawled into his father's old La-Z-Boy and stared at the screen which happened to be showing an extremely popular show in it's second season: "Survival of the Fittest". Like a moth to a flame, he was drawn with awe and wonder to the guns. He had never seen one in real life before; although living in Downtown Detroit he had of course heard one or two go off before. He was absolutely fascinated by them, and within a year's time was almost constantly talking about them in school. His studies remained just as focused as they ever were, but just by his interests he began to gravitate towards a different crowd in school. By the time High School had rolled around, his idealistic views on the world had dissipated almost completely. Eighth grade almost seemed like a fountain of nay-saying to his goals, and for once it started to discourage him. The history lessons that he was fed were all about old capitalism, and looking at how far and few between cases of people actually pulling themselves up by the bootstraps and making it big were, he turned to his friends. This group of friends which had done a complete one-eighty from elementary school heard this and laughed. They then told him about something called "The Bloods". He'd heard of them, but mostly in his mother's warnings not to wear blue in a certain spot in town, cause "The bloods aren't gonna be too happy with you." After a couple of days, the already intelligent Jhamel had come up with a solution to his problem. The money and material things he could get his hands on if he joined the gang could go right to his family to make things better for them. He spoke with an actual member of the Bloods the next day. Within a week, his wardrobe began to shift towards the red end of the spectrum. They told him about this 'initiation' he had to do. There were a couple of options, only one of which he could really accomplish due to his lack of immediate access to a pistol. "Beat the ever loving shit out of one of those Crips that hangs out down in 32nd." Two days later, he was down on 32nd street, and unfortunately for him, he showed up back home with a fat, bloody lip. No initiation, no gang status was all he got from the kid sending him to do all of this. Now, two years later, Jhamel has become a running joke to the local Crips. Every couple of weeks, without fail, he shows up, picks a fight, and gets his ass handed to him. It just spurs him back to the gym at school trying to keep going. By this point, the actual member of the Bloods that he has been talking to offers him a couple of beers with each loss, feeling legitimately bad for the kid. Due to this Jhamel has also taken to drinking, usually the Saturdays after his fights hunkering down at his contact's place and getting completely shit faced. His mother and father have finally decided to stop questioning their son's behavior, fearing the worst but hoping for the best; absolutely exasperated, feeling helpless to save him. Jhamel absolutely refuses to talk about anything, leaving it all up to speculation; hoping that he can save it for a surprise for his mother upon actual successful initiation, and offer a promise that they could finally move up in the world. '''Advantages: Jhamel is quite fit, unlike a good amount of his peers. He has also seen enough guns and spoken with enough gang members to know a thing or two. Having been trying to become a member of a gang for the past two years, he understands loyalty, and may see his teammates as a surrogate "gang". He is also driven and determined; and has only given up on something he's truly wanted once in his life. Disadvantages: Jhamel has been proven to be absolute rubbish in a fist fight, having never really been trained. In addition, the fact that all of his knowledge on firearms comes from gang members, he is quite liable to hold the weapon the wrong way and miss repeatedly. Even though he has an extremely tough exterior, his true motivation is quite naive as is he. Designated Number: Team Red no. 3 --- Designated Weapon: Colt M1911A! Conclusion: Jhamel is soon going to find out that there are no second chances on this show... if he's not careful, that discovery will kill him! Mentor's Comment: A wannabe gangster? Wonderful. Let's hope he's receptive to orders. The above biography is as written by T-Fox. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed By: '''Collar detonated by Jared Clayton '''Collected Weapons: '''Colt M1911A '''Allies: 'Brenda Hernandez 'Enemies: 'Karen Ruiz '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: * "What the fuck you think yo' momma thinks of the shit you've been doin'? " Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jhamel, in chronological order *A Truck Stop Instead of St. Peter's *Save Yourself, Serve Yourself *Follow Me, Don't Follow Me *It's Easier To Leave Than To Be Left Behind *And Yet So Far Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jhamel. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters